


And it would be as sweet

by Silberias



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill, Robb & Cat don't die at Red Wedding but Robb's war stops anyway because of encroaching WInter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/pseuds/Silberias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa watches as eagerly as she can as this strange Dornish Prince so easily manipulates Joffrey. She watches, and it gives her a bit of lightness in her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it would be as sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fakesmilesandsecrets](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fakesmilesandsecrets), [KrazyKeke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/gifts).



> For FakeSmilesandSecrets from tumblr
> 
> The prompt was: 
> 
>  
> 
> _Fell in love with Oberyn/Sansa, and since you said you take prompts, I'm mighty curious about how he'd undermine and subtly humiliate Joffrey if he caught him trying to scare Sansa. And after he beats the Mountain, takes Sansa as a wife so she can escape that hell._
> 
>  
> 
> I kind of missed the mark a bit maybe, but I'm hoping that you can still enjoy it!

Sansa thought it was the most beautiful dance she had ever seen, something only she could truly appreciate out of anyone watching it. The Dornishmen brought with Prince Oberyn spoke in the same tones and half-compliments as she herself had had to learn or face punishments or death. They were beautiful while they did it too, and anything that made the Queen scowl like she'd eaten something rotten made Sansa happy.

There was also the man who had brought his people to this dangerous city. He moved with a bit of whimsy between the courtiers who stood by for her suffering always, sometimes trailing his arm behind as he grasped the hand of his paramour. Watching them Sansa wanted a paramour, though she barely knew what she would do with such a person. The blatant and unrepenting affection between Prince Oberyn and his lover the bastard Ellaria Sand.

"I am sure that His Grace would much rather see someone he trusts," the prince was saying now as Joffrey mulled over the recent departure from court of the Master of Ships, "over someone who questions so relentlessly the decisions of the King." Joffrey's green eyes danced for a long moment as he thought on Prince Oberyn's words.

"Indeed, Prince Oberyn, your counsel is appreciated. My uncle, though now a traitor, had seen barely twenty namedays when he became Master of Ships to my father. I think I shall name my cousin, Ser Lancel, as Master of Ships. Ser Lancel!" With a disdainful flick of his hand Joffrey dismissed Prince Oberyn from where Lord Tywin had called him, ignoring with ease the daggers that Lord Tywin stared at him as he did so.

"I might--" whatever else Joffrey was going to say was lost as Prince Oberyn passed by her and effortlessly took her hand up to the crook of his elbow. And just like that he'd taken her out of court, a place where she was to remain always save for when Joffrey commanded her sent away. Sansa felt a thrill of fear rip through her belly as they walked further from the throne room.

The air was fresh and clean outside, she realized as the panic subsided into a heady non-reality. No one dared do these things with her, not even the Imp lifted a finger to spare her from Joffrey anymore.

"Who do you propose next for the Small Council, my lady?" his breath was warm on her cheek as he whispered in her ear. Sansa plummeted home to her body at his words. She liked his closeness, though, and didn't break away from him. How far his lies danced from his actual feelings!

"Lord Mace led the seige on Lord Stannis," she said, her voice so soft she wondered how he even heard her, "given that His Grace is to wed Lady Margaery he likely looks to improve her opinion of him. And mocking Lord Stannis is something he enjoys."

Prince Oberyn patted her hand and kissed her temple before turning towards her rooms in the palace. She didn't see him so closely again for some time, but watched as he rocketed up in favor with Joffrey as he helped the young king find confidence to say 'no' to the figures in his life that were 'holding him back from greatness.'

Joffrey, in a matter of just a few moons, had replaced most of his Small Council with incompetants. Meanwhile he sought to 'thank' Prince Oberyn for all his 'help,' and Prince Oberyn had deferred the request to a private meeting--he did not want to burden the court with his small concerns. Joffrey had waved away Prince Oberyn's words much as he had that first day Sansa had seen the Dornishman standing before the Iron Throne.

"Take the Stark girl away to the gardens, my betrothed does not like to see how envious the traitor gets."

"If it pleases Your Grace," he said with a bow. Sansa wondered if the Spider had learned his trade from this Prince of Dorne with the effortless way that both seemed to avoid the danger of being in the same room--the same city, the same realm, the same continent--as Joffrey Baratheon.

She gave her hand to him, aware that this time Joffrey watched her every movement. She maintained the same demeanor as Prince Oberyn led her from the room as she maintained when Joffrey ordered her beaten. He meant to subtly threaten her by sending her away, alone, with the Red Viper of Dorne. Sansa would give him what he wanted, for she knew that Prince Oberyn would not hurt her. Not after the way he had single-handedly brought havoc to Joffrey's fragile rule.

"I think that a certain rose should feel slighted and away himself home," Prince Oberyn said as soon as they were well away from prying eyes and ears. Sansa gave him a ghost of a smile and dared to hug his arm a little closer.

"And His Grace should invite a lion back."

"You think?"

Sansa paused before answering him. She knew that Lord Tywin would dismiss all of Joffrey's recent appointments if he could--but some of them were from ancient families who felt keenly honored by their elevation. It would be a madhouse and a mess. Eventually she nodded, a nervous giggle erupting from her lips and turning into a laugh that she tried to stifle. He laughed along with her, his face turning beautiful with his smile.

"Despite everything, Lord Tywin plots to marry you to the Imp, to force your brother's hand," her companion said some time later as they sat alone in the godswood. Sansa felt tears prick in her eyes--Margaery had once plotted to have her wed Lord Willas, and she knew that even if Robb rescued her she would be expected to wed advantageously. If only women were as free to take lovers or paramours as men were, for then at least she might have some choice.

The image of Lord Tyrion floated up in her mind and Sansa shuddered. He and his father had organized a barely-thwarted attempt on Robb's life at Uncle Edmure's wedding. He thought himself kind to her when all he'd done was spare her the occasional beating--postponing the pains and adding them to later encounters with the kingsguard. Whenever he put a stop to her suffering she wondered if he thought farther than his own nose or if he was like his father and thought that the shadows cast by the sunset told the truth of greatness.

Sansa glanced at the Dornishman at her side, wishing he was the marrying kind.

"Don't let it happen," she said instead of begging him to spirit her away to a sept. He gave her a smile, a quick flash of white teeth in a dark face. He brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles. Sansa allowed a bit of hope to bloom in her heart at that. Maybe he would steal her, or spirit her to Lord Willas, or a hundred other things.

In a sennight the King was dead, and Lord Tywin tried to take her Dornishman away from her. There were explosive fights in the Tower of the Hand, apparently, as the Lord of the Rock demanded that Prince Oberyn prove his loyalty to the late King by standing as champion against the champion named by Lord Tyrion Lannister. Lord Mace felt a greater investigation was needed before a trial and begged for days.

Sansa realized abruptly, when she was seated between Lord Tywin and the High Septon at the trial by combat some weeks later, that Lord Tywin wanted the Crown to lose the match. He would win everything by allowing the Mountain to kill Prince Oberyn.

There would be a power vacuum as all those appointed at Oberyn's suggestion looked towards their next benefactor.

Prince Oberyn himself would be dead.

Lord Tywin would demand that Sansa wed Lord Tyrion--as some recompense for having erroneous accusations leveled at his own family.

Don't let it happen--Sweet Mother, don't let it happen. Sing to the Smith to not craft it. Don't let it happen.

She gasped with the rest of the crowd when Prince Oberyn put his spear straight through Gregor Clegane's throat. He stood for an eternity of a moment before, slowly as a river changing course, the huge man crumpled and shuddered. A terrible choking sound echoed through the arena and finally the shaking and twitching stopped along with the noise. Prince Oberyn stood above the body, hands twitching with bloodlust and taking deep breaths before he looked up--right at Lord Tywin, and then at Sansa herself.

Lord Mace Tyrell stood up, for he was yet the Hand of the King though every time Sansa looked at him she saw her own dear dead father, and announced that the gods had spoken. Lord Tyrion Lannister had conspired to and succeeded in committing regicide--and that the Crown would have its justice on him. People were beginning to murmur in awe and move to leave when Prince Oberyn finally spoke--his eyes having never left hers.

"Your grandson the King has had his justice, my lord Tywin, and I will have my favor."

At her side Lord Tywin heaved a resigned sigh and then nodded towards his guards--guards who urged Sansa up from her seat as well as the High Septon from his. She met Prince Oberyn at the bottom of the erected stands and readily gave him her hand.

"I did not let it happen," he said into her ear, following the High Septon who was prodded forward at a quick pace towards the Great Sept of Baelor. Sansa choked on a laugh as they did so, not quite believing what Prince Oberyn had fought so bitterly over. She had thought he wanted the names of his family's murderers, or perhaps wrangling a marriage to the heir of Highgarden or perhaps even Ser Jaime who had attacked her father.

Prince Oberyn's orange cloak, an hour later, gave her confidence as they walked back towards the keep. Sansa barely managed to control her grinning even as they entered the horrible place. Her things were soon to join the belongings of Prince Oberyn--Oberyn--and she would fit herself into his life wherever there was room. The thought of a paramour still intrigued her but the man who sparked such wonderings was her wedded husband. So long as Oberyn was exciting company she would probably never look for another, though of any man he was the most likely to allow her any freedom she desired.

At the moment the only thing she needed from him was affection, and that hopefully Ellaria Sand would understand that Sansa did not mean to replace her--she merely meant to find her own place, to escape, and to be free.

"Ellaria, meet my darling wife," Oberyn said in a teasing voice once they were safely behind locked doors. Ellaria Sand, captivating without being alluringly beautiful, rose in one fluid motion and crossed the room to kiss Sansa's cheeks and embrace her.

"We leave tonight, and I am glad that Oberyn is able to take you with him," the woman said, looping her arms around Sansa's waist as Oberyn made an elaborate show of going behind a screen to change from his armor. Sansa blushed, hesitantly putting her arms around Ellaria's waist. It had been so long since she'd touched someone and known it to be safe--and even though Ellaria was near-to a stranger she was the beloved of Sansa's rescuer.

"I am glad that he can take me with him too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
